1,001 Nights in Zootopia
1,001 Nights in Zootopia is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I was reading my old story Princess Judy and the Prince of Thieves, and decided to use some concepts from it. I decided that this would be a genderswap story with Jack and Nicole. Here, Jack is Stu and Bonnie's son, so Judy is omitted, her place taken by another female bunny that I made up. Stu is a powerful desert chieftain, owning many camels (yes, there are non-anthro camels here) as well as wooly hybrid mammals, a mix of sheep and goats called sheoats, that I made up that are a replacement for sheep. As for the Wilde family, Robin is the king of thieves, Marian the queen, and Nicole the princess. They travel from city to city, using Marian and Nicole's bellydancing as a distraction for their followers to steal valuables. One day, while visiting the desert city of Zootopia, Jack and Nicole meet by chance and this kicks off a whole series of events, including the two falling in love. Story Stu was the most powerful chieftain in the desert lands. He and his wife Bonnie, along with their 276 children, owned many camels and flocks of wooly, domestic mammals called sheoats. Since they were bunnies, they did not eat them, but rather raised them for their wool, selling it for a profit each year. They themselves subsisted on bread and various edible desert plants. Stu and Bonnie were proud. Their camp of bunnies, including all 275 of their children, was massive. They lived a nomadic existence, searching for water and grazing for their livestock. However, lately, they hadn't been moving. They had found an area in the shadow of a mighty mountain that provided much water and grazing. Stu decided that this is where they would stay, unless they had to move again. All of the bunnies were happy with this life. However, one of them was feeling restless. It was none other than Stu and Bonnie's first son from their first litter, Jack. He was a handsome bunny, with grey fur, blue eyes and black stripe markings on his head and ears. Clad in vibrant desert robes, made for him by his mother to distinguish him as the successor to his father, the young buck wanted to leave the encampment, to see the desert and even venture to the cities. His parents disliked cities, feeling more comfortable in their camp. The camp is a far more pleasant place, they had told him. However, Jack was determined to live his dreams. One day, he saddled up his camel and, wishing his parents and siblings goodbye, he headed off into the desert with a supply of water and bread, as well as a few sacks of gold and some bags of items to trade with. He had one city that he wanted to visit, one greater than all the others: Zootopia, the greatest city in the desert. Its skyline rose above the desert sands and was said, for example, to be home to some of the most beautiful females in existence, particularly Red fox vixens. Jack had an attraction to vixens, finding them the most beautiful of all female mammals. He continued his journey, stopping only at a few wells along the way. Meanwhile, in Zootopia, a family of foxes was preparing for their work. In one very large house, very clearly the house of a very powerful nobleman, a band of mammals played their instruments as a gorgeous twenty-eight year old Red fox vixen with sparkling emerald green eyes, most glorious body, curvacious hips and a great butt, clad in a sparkly magenta bedlah and wearing gold jewelry, practiced her bellydancing in the center of the room. Her name was Nicole, and she was the daughter of two noblefoxes, Robin and Marian. They were very rich and powerful in the city. Her beauty was well-known throughout the city, even in the palace of Sultan Bogo and Sultana Gazelle. She got her looks from her mother Marian, who was also very beautiful and had the same physical characteristics as her daughter. She had taught the art of bellydancing to Nicole. However, this family held a secret. They were not just powerful nobles. They were master thieves. Robin, in the city's underworld circles, was called the King of Thieves, while Marian was the Queen of Thieves. Likewise, Nicole was the Princess of Thieves. However, because they only stole from corrupt nobles and from other thieves, the guards and their leader, a rhino named McHorn, typically turned a blind eye to them. The way they stole was that they would send some of their agents in as spies, learn where in the city they lived, and then send in Nicole to dance and keep them distracted. Before Nicole's birth, Marian had undertaken this duty. It worked every time. Soon, Marian entered the room to check on her daughter. Marian was proud of Nicole. She had started training her in bellydancing at the age of sixteen. Both vixens had come to find that their art was a great way to keep their marks preoccupied, especially male ones. In Zootopia, vixens were considered among the most beautiful of mammals, and many bellydancers in the city were vixens. It was as if their figures lent themselves to that art particularly well. Nicole knew, however, that one day, she would have to put it behind her. She was already twenty-eight years old, and, recently, her father had begun talking about finding her a suitor to marry and settle down. She was popular with the tods her age. However, she wasn't exactly the most fond of them. More often than not, they were very arrogant. The young vixen sat and looked out a window at the homes and buildings of the city. There was a chance she had danced in most of them. A few days went by as the family began plotting to take their next mark. That mark happened to be Sultan Bogo's majordomo, Omri Curvehorn, an ibex. From his men, Robin had heard of his corruption, stealing from the treasury. Apparently, the sultan and sultana were completely unaware of that fact. One hot afternoon, Jack arrived in the city. Going past the gate guards, he rode in on his camel. Immediately, his ears began picking up the sounds of Zootopia. His nose picked up the smells. As he rode through the streets, he heard music. Following it, he came across the sight of a gorgeous vixen clad in a magenta bedlah bellydancing in the center of the street as a band of musicians played. He stopped. The vixen was no older than him, and possessed beautiful green eyes. He was captivated and stopped to watched. When her performance was done, the vixen saw him and began to head over to where he and his camel were. She gave him a flirtatious greeting, introducing herself by name. She did find the bunny attractive for some reason. On Jack's end, he found her exceedingly attractive, far more so than any vixen he had ever seen. He quickly told her how wonderful her dance had been, and Nicole wasted no time in offering to introduce him to her parents. He accepted the offer. Soon, the son of the desert's most powerful chieftain stood in the presence of the King and Queen of Thieves. They greeted him warmly, thrilled to hear that he had enjoyed the performance of their daughter. Since nothing was going on at the moment, they even decided to invite him for dinner and to stay the night, since he seemed exhausted. However, before heading home, Nicole took a walk with Jack, showing him around the magnificent city. For a moment, they stopped in the marketplace, near the apothecary. It was there that they witnessed something: the majordomo, with one of the sultan's royal cooks, buying something at the apothecary. Nicole and Jack listened carefully. They were buying an extract of the highly lethal plant belladonna. An instant later, the sultan's adviser, a yak named Yax showed up just in time to see the majordomo and the cook leaving. He went to the owner, a Red panda. Inquiring, Yax found out what was going on. They had bought belladonna, the Red panda said. Yax was shocked. Do you know for whom it could have been intended?! he exclaimed. The Red panda only shrigged. That was when Jack and Nicole revealed themselves. They admitted to the yak what had happened. Yax sighed and told them that he was obligated to take them to the sultan. Catching up with them, Robin and Marian came along as well. Sultan Bogo was furious, calling for Omri immediately. The ibex denied it. Nicole stepped forward, stating that they had seen him. Knowing that he was cornered, Omri fled into the streets, pursued by McHorn and his forces. Omri's plan had been to poison Bogo and Gazelle so that he could be sultan, but, it now seemed as if that was done. It wasn't long before he had been cornered by McHorn in an alley. The ibex was brought back to the palace, where he confessed to everything. He and his accomplice were put in the palace prison for the rest of their lives. As Gazelle smiled and looked on, Bogo gave all of Omri's estate and wealth to Robin and Marian, making them even richer in that moment. He also realized that he needed a new majordomo. After several moments' thought, he decided to give the position to Robin. In that moment, the titles of king, queen, and princess of thieves were gone, replaced by newfound purpose. Those mammals who served Robin and Marian left stealing behind that day to train as members of the royal guard. Bogo held a special dinner that night to celebrate the victory. Entertainment was provided by Marian and Nicole and their magnificent bellydancing. As for Jack, well, he and Nicole began spending time together. Deep romantic feelings began to grow between them. About two weeks later, they admitted their feelings, and Nicole selected that handsome son of a desert chieftain as her suitor. She then kissed him under the light of a moon. It was the greatest moment of Jack's life. Category:Jack Savage/Nicole Wilde Category:SavageWilde fics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:1,001 Nights in Zootopia continuity Category:Romantic fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:BogoxGazelle Category:PrinceBalto's stories that feature Robin and/or Marian